Gaol
Dark Lord Gaol (魔王ガイナス Maou Gainasu, "Demon King Gainas") is an antagonist who debuted in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Appearing as a large, dark knight with a masculine voice, she is later revealed to be a human girl who was trapped inside her armor. Residing inside a dreary castle, she serves as the boss of Chapter 2. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Physical Appearance Gaol wears knight-like armor over her entire body, to the point that only her green eyes are visible. She has a green aura radiating from her hands, and wears a large red cape. Her most notable features are the two massive horns that extend from her helmet. In addition, it appears that the pattern in her cape is made up of numerous eyes. In her armor, she stands at around 7'1" (215 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png (measured to the top of her helmet, excluding the horns)). Outside of her armor, she appears to be a young woman with long, blonde hair. Backstory Years ago, Magnus and Gaol fought monsters together in the same mercenary group. The two of them would try to compete for the other's glory, as they viewed each other to be friendly rivals. She later went on to spy on the Underworld Army for the surface world but was captured and forced into cursed armor. Now under the control of her enemy, she serves as a general to the Underworld Army. Appearances Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord Pit and Magnus are both aiming to defeat Dark Lord Gaol, so the two travel together through Dark Lord Gaol's Castle and battle Underworld troops along the way. Upon arriving in her throne room, Magnus and Gaol act familiar with each other, prompting Palutena to inform Pit that the two used to be friends. After her defeat, Gaol's armor falls apart, revealing a human inside. This upsets Pit, but Palutena assures him that Gaol is not dead, much to his relief. Min Health Max Health 225 1124 Chapter 24: The Three Trials Alongside Magnus, Gaol is called upon by Dyntos to participate in one of Pit's trials, where he must defeat the both of them. It appears that Gaol has taken control over her cursed armor, as her voice is no longer distorted and she retains her free will. Idol Descriptions Dark Lord Gaol A general of the Underworld Army who leads thousands of infernal troops on a violent crusade against the surface world. Gaol's armor emits cursed magical energy that gives the dark lord the ability to float in midair and fire magic missiles. Gaol Brave Gaol had once been a spy for the surface world, tasked with assessing the strength of the Underworld Army. Sadly, she was captured and forced to don the cursed armor of a dark lord, making her little more than a slave to evil. Magnus and Gaol Years ago, Magnus and Gaol were friendly rivals, often working together as mercenaries, each competing to steal the other's glory. Dyntos gives them a chance to fight together again, testing Pit on his way to battle Hades. Gallery Gaolportrait.png|Gaol's portrait. AKDE-008.png|AR Card of Dark Lord Gaol. Gaolarcard.png|AR Card of Gaol. Magnusandgaolarcard.png|AR Card of Magnus and Gaol. Gaolscreencap1.png|Dark Lord Gaol's first appearance in Chapter 2. Gaolscreencap2.png|Gaol outside of her armor. Magnusandgaolscreencap.png|Magnus and Gaol, before their fight in Chapter 24. Quotes * "It's so typical of you to pawn off your work on someone else." * "That's funny. Business is booming for me. We're even hiring more staff!" * "Feeling a little agitated, Magnus?" * "Hmph. I almost feel sorry for the two of you. But not quite. I'll rip this angel to shreds first. Then I'll take care of you." *''"Think you'll be able to take the both of us, Pit?"'' *''"Angel! It's the lord of the Underworld you oppose, yes?"'' *''"Then concentrate on proving yourself, not what we're saying. Hold your questions for after you save the world."'' Trivia *It has been stated in an interview that Dark Lord Gaol was designed to look like a final boss of an RPG game, to the point of her being a "breaking the fourth wall" type of character.http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/06/20/kid-icarus-uprising-masahiro-sakurai-responds *A "gaol" is defined as a form of prison or jail. Therefore, the Dark Lord may be named after her armor, which fits this description rather well. *Gaol is one of the few major characters that doesn't seem to be based on any well-known mythological figures. *There's a glitch which makes her invincible: if Pit or Magnus attacks her almost after reflective shield, she will be invincible from all attacks causing shots to reflect off of her forever. The glitch cannot be broken and Gaol will remain undefeatable. References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Underworld Army